totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Komu Można Zaufać?!
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 11 Chris rozmawiał osobiście z Brick'iem za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Przez dziurkę od klucza podsłuchiwali ich Chef i Marie Joulie. Marie Joulie: O rajciu! Brick wygląda jakoś bardziej męsko! Chef: Posuń się. Chef zerknął do dziurki. Chef: Ja tam nie widzę, żeby ten żołnierz się zmienił. Marie Joulie: Nie.. Ponieważ on się zmienił wewnątrz duszy. Tylko na niego popatrz.. Wygląda, jakby chciał zostać strażakiem! Chef: O czym ty bredzisz? Ja tylko słyszę, ze on ciągle gada o jakiejś... Nie dokończył, ponieważ nagle Chris otworzył drzwi. Chris: Co wy tu robicie?! ładnie to tak? ... A ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Wiejskiej Legendzie. Dawn zniszczyła mi wizerunek, twarz, wioskę, przyrodę! I to wszystko z powodu jakiegoś głupiego buntu. Wielkie mi halo. Zamieniłem kilka zwierząt na futro, a ona mi rujnuje show! Odnalezienie Dawn zleciłem uczestnikom. Nie którzy byli bardziej zainteresowani, inni mniej. Ostatecznie w wielkim pościgu to spryt Martina pozwolił mu złapać Dawn, wykiwawszy Jo w ostatniej chwili, chociaz miala pomoc w postaci Chacky'ego.. Debora pocałowała Emme, która nie dawno całowała się z Brendonem! Dzikie Kozy pojawiły się na ceremonii.. I pomimo remisu w glosowaniu pomiędzy Emmą i Deborą, wyleciała ta druga. A co czeka was dzisiaj? Kto zadebiutuje, a kogo przywrócę do gry? Zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy! <Intro> Baaardzo wcześnie rano Wszyscy sobie jeszcze smacznie śpią.. Nawet kogut jeszcze się nie obudził. Nagle Chris wydarł się przez megafon. Chris: Wstawać ślamazary w trybie now! Macie pół godziny żeby się spakować i pojawić na placu głównym. Mam dla was kilka wieści! Zaczęło się narzekanie, marudzenie itp.. 130px Jo była pierwszą osobą, która wstała i rzuciła się do pakowania walizek. ' Jo dalej pakowała się jak szalona, kiedy głowę z nad swojego łóżka uniósł Henry. Henry: Proszę.. Tylko nie wyciągaj nas na kolejny trening.. Jo: Ja mam wyciagac was na trening?! Chyba sobie kpisz. Henry uniósł jedną brew. ' Również Zoey przeciągnęła się i wstała. Jednak jak się spostrzegła, jej kwiatek powoli opadał. Zoey: Och! Musze wymienić sobie kwiatka.. Henry: Mam nadzieje, ze lubisz żonkile, bo mam tu jednego dla ciebie. Zoey: Dziękuję! Jest prześliczny! Zoey umieściła sobie nowego kwiatka we włosach. Zoey: Musze się spakować.. Jo: Tak jak my wszyscy. Mam nadzieje, ze McIdiota rozwiąże dzisiaj drużyny. Henry: A źle ci się z nami współpracuje? Jo: Nie oto chodzi. Po prostu wole działać solo. Henry: No to może we trójkę nawiążemy sojusz.. Po rozwiązaniu drużyn taki sojusz będzie dla nas korzystny. Jo: Hmmm... Jo pomyślała przez chwile o propozycji Henry'ego. Jo: Pożyjemy zobaczymy. Spakowała ostatnią rzecz i pobiegła na plac główny. Henry westchnął na myśl, ze on sam musi się jeszcze spakować. Zoey: Jeśli chcesz, chętnie ci pomogę. Henry: Miło z twojej strony, ale nie trzeba. Sam muszę ogarnąć mój bałagan. Zoey i Henry dalej prędko się pakowali. 130px W stodole Dzikich Kóz każdy pakował się w ciszy. Jedynie Moreno siedział, i zabijał wzrokiem Brendona i Emme. ' Kiedy Brendon chował kolekcje płyt niespodziewanie podeszła do niego Emma. Emma: Masz chwile? Brendon: Dla ciebie zawsze. Emma zarumieniła się i westchnęła. Emma: Bo wiesz.. Ja chciałam cie przeprosić za moje wczorajsze zachowanie. Brendon: Luzik Emma. Nie ma za co przepraszać! Emma: Myślę, ze jest.. Nie powinnam była cie oskarżać. Tym bardziej, ze wiele dla mnie zrobiłeś. Brendon: Tsaa.. Naprawdę nie ma sprawy. Może skoczymy na deskę, co? Wziął deskorolkę, którą chwile wcześniej chciał spakować. Emma: Może później? Zostało nam mało czasu, a nie chce żebyśmy później zostali ukarani.. Moreno, który wcześniej przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie wstał. Byl już spakowany. Moreno: Ci vediamo dopo.. Zasalutował im i wyszedł. A oni tylko wzruszyli ramionami. Moreno: Ja im pokaze moją vendette.. Przyśpieszył kroku i ruszył w stronę stołówki, licząc ze znajdzie tam swojego sojusznika. Na jego szczęście, Chef tam był i właśnie oglądał telewizje. Chef: M-Moreno? Potrzebujesz czegoś? Moreno: Scenariusza na ten odcinek. Powiedział szorstko, wyraźnie zezłoszczony. Chef: Nie mam o nim pojęcia. Moreno zrobił krok w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego kpiąco. Moreno: Nie jestem w nastroju do żartów. Dawaj scenariusz, albo twój język zawiśnie na mej ścianie. Chef: Jest w dolnej szufladzie. Moreno powoli oddalił się do małej szufladki przy wyjściu. Otworzył ją i wyjął scenariusz. Zagłębił się w lekturze, po czym usatysfakcjonowany odłożył papiery na miejsce. Po chwili wyszedł bez słowa. ' 130px Cała trojka Krowich Placków nie odmówiła sobie przyjemności, i jedli zapas czekolady. Tylko ze nie tylko ubrudzili siebie, ale i całą stodołe. Charlotte: Dobra robota Martin. Następnym razem tez się tak postaraj. Martin (pod nosem): Nie będzie następnego razu.. Charlotte: Co powiedziałeś? Chyba nie zrozumiałam. ' Martin: Powiedziałem, ze następnym razem postaram się jeszcze bardziej, hehe. Otworzył sobie kolejną czekoladę.. Z zapasów, które miały im wystarczyć na tydzień zostało im zaledwie kilka tabliczek. Charlotte: Jedz sobie, jedz. Wszystko dla ciebie. ' Tymczasem Veronica chodziła po pokoju i zbierała swoje ubrania, kosmetyki oraz biżuterie. Veronica: No nie.. Chyba znowu zgubiłam kolczyka. Przygryzła wargę obawiając się reakcji Martina. Jednak ten tylko złapał ją za ramie, i przyjaźnie się uśmiechnął. Martin: Nie martw się. Ja go poszukam. Charlotte i Veronice opadły szczęki. ' Kilka minut później Veronice udało spakować się kilkanaście swoich walizek i na ostatnią minute pojawili się na placu głównym. Plac Główny 130px130px130px Wszystkie drużyny przybyły na miejsce zbiórek tak jak kazał im Chris - spakowane. Chris jak zwykle spóźnił się. Chris: Witajcie wieśniaki! Jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Każdy był zajęty rozmową. Wkurzony Chris wyjął trąbkę i dmuchnął w nią całą siła swoich płuc. Od razu wszyscy stanęli na baczność i spoważnieli. Jo: Spóźniłeś się. Chris: Oj tam, oj tam. Każdemu przecież się zdarza.. Ale nie przedłużając, mam dla was kilka wiadomości. Henry: Słuchamy. Chris: ... Nie poganiać mnie! Ponieważ jesteśmy w środku sezonu, od dzisiaj oficjalnie rozwiązuje drużyny! Rozległ się okrzyk radości. ' ' ' ' Chris: Co więcej, po długich i nie owocnych poszukiwaniach, do programu powraca... Brick! Brick: Ahoj żołnierze! Chris: ... A zgodnie z prośbą Bricka, powitajcie w programie również.. Selishe! Henry: O nie.. Nic się nie dzieje. Chris: Ekhem! Gdzie jest Selisha? Brick: Nadchodzi! Nagle zza drzew wyłania się przemieszczająca się na lianach smukła sylwetka Selishy. Zwinnie przeskoczyła po ostatnim drzewie, po czym wylądowała wprost przed Chrisem. Selisha: Selisha przepraszać za spóźnienie, ale Selisha musiała pokonać starszych. Charlotte: Eee.. Misiu, skad wytrasneles tą dziwaczkę? Brick: Tylko nie dziwaczkę.. To ona uratowała mnie z rąk tubylców. Selisha ukłoniła się przed wszystkimi. Selisha: Selisha-san wita! Ochronię was przed wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem. Zoey: Jak to Brick? Czyli tubylcy cie nie porwali? Brick: Nie zdążyli.. A dokładnie było to tak... Retrospekcja Bricka te pochodzą z Odcinka 8 Brick szukając drużyny zapuścił się w rejonach wioski, które były starannie ukryte i dużo bardziej przerażające. Od razu wpadł w panikę. Brick: Halo?!! Czy jest tu ktoś?!! Pomocy!! Nagle dostał strzałką usypiającą, i ostatnie czym zauważył były zbliżające się kroki tubylców. ... Kilka godzin później obudził się na wielkim tronie. Usta miał zakneblowane a wokoło niego tańczyło setki tubylców. Na początku myślał, ze uważają go za króla. Lecz kiedy rozpalili pod nim ognisko od razu zrozumiał ze jest daniem głównym. Błagał o pomoc, lecz bezskutecznie. Nagle pojawiła się Dawn. Przybyła nie zauważona przez nikogo jakby wiedziała ze jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Dawn: Wszystko gra, Brick? Brick: Nie! Jestem zwiazany i zaraz pewnie mnie spalą na stosie! Dawn próbowała go odwiązać. Brick obawiał się, ze zaraz i ją zwiążą, ale Dawn nadal pozostawała niezauważona. Dawn: Nie dam rady.. Ale nie martw się. Sprowadzę pomoc i postaram się zyskać tobie na czasie. Brick: Tylko nie rób niczego głupiego! Dawn zwróciła na siebie uwagę i uciekła. Część tubylców ruszyła za nią w pościg, lecz prędko się wróciła. ... Godzinę później niespodziewanie pojawił się Chris z Chefem. Cos krzyknęli do Bricka, jednak ten nic nie zdołał zrozumieć. Po chwili tubylcy uwięzili prowadzących. Kilka minut później pojawili się pozostali uczestnicy. Brick pomimo iz bardzo chciał, nie był w stanie im pomóc. A kiedy przybyła Hildegarde, tubylcy odwrócili całkowicie od niego uwagę. Wtedy nagle usłyszał, jak ktoś cicho wolał go zza krzaków. Selisha: Pssst! Brick: Kim jesteś?! Selisha: Jestem Selisha-san i chce pomóc ci się stąd wydostać. Wiem, ze ci starsi są niebezpieczni, ale mam katanę! Brick: Tylko ze nie mogę uciec! Jestem związany, a pozostali moi przyjaciele walczą tam o życie! Selisha: Nie doceniasz mojej katany. Spojrzał na chwile i odetchnął. Hildegarde uporała się z tubylcami, którzy teraz uciekali w ich kierunku. Selisha: Chodź za mną! Brick: Ale.. Selisha: Przecięłam liny. Szybko, uda nam się! Retrospekcji Plac Główny Chris: Interesujące.. Ale czas przejść do pierwszego zadania po rozwiązaniu drużyn! Musicie udać się do lasu, i znaleźć na drzewach 11 kluczy. Martin: Co?! Przecież tam są tysiące drzew! Chris: No właśnie, dlatego nie będzie to takie proste. Tylko na 11-stu drzewach znajdują się klucze. Ale pewnie zastanawiacie się, do czego będą wam służyć te klucze.. Świerszcze. Chris: Otóż udacie się później z nimi na stołówkę, i będziecie mogli otworzyć nimi skrzynki, w których czekają dla was nagrody które przydzą się wam.. później. Jo: To wszystko? Chris: Tak.. Wszyscy pobiegli do lasu. Chris: Aha.. Zapomniałem uprzedzić was o niebezpieczeństwach, jakie możecie tam znaleźć, ale.. co tam! Las, zadanie Jo natychmiast wysunęła się na prowadzenie. Najszybciej pokonała również pierwszą przeszkodę w drodze do lasu - pole minowe. ' Kawałek za Jo znajdował się Brick oraz debiutantka Selisha. Brick biegł przez pole minowe z zamkniętymi oczami, i z pewnością wyleciałby w powietrze gdyby nie Selisha i jej katana. Brick: Dzięki Selisha, ale nie musisz mi pomagać. Musisz uważać też na siebie. Selisha: Ale Selisha musi chronić wszystkich przed starszymi! Brick: Narażasz przy tym tylko swoje życie. Patrz! Selisha o mało nie wbiegłaby w minę, jednak Brick popchnął ją w ostatniej chwili. Selisha: Dzięki! Kiedy udało im się przejść pole minowe Brick wbiegł do lasu, natomiast Selisha się cofnęła. Brick: Co robisz? Przecież klucze są na drzewach! Selisha: Selisha-san musi ochronić innych. Oni też są w niebezpieczeństwie! Selisha wróciła na pole minowe by pomóc innym. Natomiast Brick wspinał się na pierwsze drzewo. Nagle dostał od kogoś jabłkiem. Jo: Nic się nie zmieniłeś ofermo! Nadal potrzebujesz pomocy niańki.. Gdyby nie ta dzikuska to leciałbyś nadal w powietrzu. Brick: Ej! Nie nazywaj jej dzikuską.. Ona była już w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki i też ma doświadczenie. Jo: I co jeszcze? Bez niej pewnie wilki zrobiłyby z ciebie kolacje. Brick: Grrr... Brick wkurzył się i dostrzegł na drzewie pomiędzy nim a Jo klucz. Po chwili dostrzegła go również Jo. Obydwoje zaczęli wspinać się jak najszybciej jak potrafili. Wspinali się łeb w łeb. Wtedy Jo zaczeła go atakować szyszkami. Brick'owi udało się jednak wszystkich uniknąć. Jo: No proszę, a jednak nie jesteś taki ciapowaty. Brick: Dzięki! I kiedy to Brick z uśmiechem chciał się wspinać dalej dostał gałęzią. Jo: Hahaha! A jednak się myliłam. Jo zdobyła pierwszy klucz i zeskoczyła z drzewa wprost przed Brickiem. Jo: Ale nie martw się. Kilka drzew dalej też powinien się znajdować jeden dla ofiar! Brick otrzepał się i spojrzał na wybiegającą z lasu Jo. Nie wiedział do końca czy mówiła prawdę z kluczem czy nie. Poszedł się upewnić i postanowił wspiąć się na drzewo. Tymczasem Moreno spokojnie przeszedł przez pole minowe. W kieszeni miał również klucz od Chef, jednak nie chciał by ktoś się tego domyślił dlatego szedł jak wszyscy. Kiedy wdrapał się na pierwsze lepsze drzewo wyjął z kieszeni klucz i udawał, że znalazł go na drzewie. Moreno: Che fortuna! Klucz na pierwszym lepszym drzewie.. Prędko ruszył w drogę powrotną. Kolejne osoby przeszły przez pole minowe. W towarzystwie Selishy pojawili się Henry i Zoey. Selisha nawet w lesie atakowała kataną wszystkie możliwe krzaki. Selisha: Ty podły starszy! Nie masz prawa tknąć tych ludzi! Zoey: Więc znacie się z Ameryki Totalnej Porażki? Henry: Taak. Twierdzi, że jest Sayą z Blood C. Zoey: Ale ona nie atakuje ludzi? Henry: Chyba nie.. Skoro ona chce chronić ludzi to pewnie nie. Zoey: Pogadam z nią. Zoey podeszła do Selishy z uśmiechem. Zoey: Selisha.. Dziękujemy ci za pomoc z polem minowym. Selisha: Drobiazg! Chociaż zostało jeszcze wiele zła na tym świecie. Nagle przyszedł do nich Brick z kluczem w ręku. Brick: O hej Zoey.. Nadal się na mnie gniewasz? Zoey: Skądże. Było minęło. Mike i tak już nie odpowiada na moje listy.. To już jest koniec. Brick: Naprawdę mi przykro.. Selisha, mam dla ciebie klucz. Selisha: Dla mnie? Selisha sama idzie poszukać. I nim Brick zdążył coś powiedzieć Selisha wspięła się na drzewo. Henry: A ja mam klucz dla Ciebie, Zoey. Zoey: Dziękuje! Ale zatrzymaj go sobie. Nie mogę pozwolić byś ty był bez klucza. Henry: Spokojnie, mam jeden i dla siebie. To co, idziemy? Zoey: Zaczekajmy na Selishe.. Pewnie i tak Jo jest już przy stołówce pierwsza, a ostatni nie jesteśmy, więc nic nie stracimy. A na ostatnim miejscu powoli na polu minowym Martin nosił Charlotte i Veronike. Charlotte: Szybciej! Jesteśmy ostatni! Martin: Nie jesteście takie lekkie.. Veronica: Jeśli chcesz mogę cię upiększyć Veronica zaczeła pudrować nos Martina, przez co on się rozkojarzył. I zanim zdążył się ogarnąć wpadli w minę.. Charlotte: No świetnie Martin! Nawaliłeś! Veronica: Ale za to jesteśmy teraz jak ptakiiiiiiii.. Zaczeli spadać prosto do lasu. Każdy z nich wylądował na innym drzewie. Veronica: Hej! Tu jest klucz! Charlotte: Dawaj mi go! Cała trójka zeszła z drzew. Charlotte wyrwała klucz Veronice. Martin: Ja też mam jeden! Charlotte: Dawaj mi go! Ten będzie dla Veroniki.. Charlotte wyrwała klucz Martinowi, i wręczyła Veronice. Następnie dziewczyny poszły w kierunku stołówki, zostawiając chłopaka samego. Martin: Niewdzięcznice! Nagle coś porwało Martina. Stołówka, zadanie Uradowana prowadzeniem Jo wbiegła jak torpeda do stołówki, wydając z siebie dumny zwycięski okrzyk. Nie spostrzegła się jednak, że nie jest pierwsza. Na przy ladzie siedział już Moreno i czytał gazetę. Jo: He? Co ty tutaj robisz? Moreno: Siedzę.. Jo: Jak to możliwe, że mnie wyprzedziłeś?! Moreno: Normalnie. W mojej skrzynce była gazeta. Ciekawe w czym ma mi później pomóc.. Zdenerwowana drugim miejscem w stołówce Jo otworzyła jedną ze skrzynek swoim kluczem. Jo: Kij bejsbolowy? O tak! Moreno: Kij bejsbolowy i gazeta? Co dalej.. Może kilof? Jo: Oby następne zadanie polegało na sile fizycznej! Moreno: Zobaczymy. Tymczasem przybiegła Emma z Brendonem, którzy po znalezieniu klucza przebiegli skrótem. Emma: Hej wam.. Moreno: Witajcie przyjaciele! Jak tam mija zadanie? Emma: A dobrze.. Nie gniewasz już się na nas za głosowanie na Deborę? Moreno: Ja gniewać? Skądże.. Moja siostra czasami denerwowała mnie samego, dlatego jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. ' Brendon i Emma otworzyli swoje skrzynie. Brendon: Butelka wody..? Ale czad! Emma: To nie jest butelka wody.. To butelka z trucizną! Brendon: Oh man! Jeszcze lepiej! Emma: Nie koniecznie.. Ale ja mam odtrutke na truciznę. Brendon: To może ja się zatruje, a moja pani doktor mnie wyleczy? Emma: Mamy już jednego doktora.. Henry: Ktoś mnie potrzebuje? W stołówce pojawił się Henry, Zoey, Brick i Selisha, która weszła jako ostatnia i szybko zamknęła drzwi. Brendon: Nie, już nikt! Jo: A ta dziwaczka co takiego robi? Selisha: Blokuje drzwi przed starszymi! Na pewno będą chcieli nas dopaść. Moreno: Starsi? Masz na myśli tych, co grasują właśnie za oknem? Selisha szybko wyskoczyła za okno. Brick: No i świetnie. Nie trzeba było jej okłamywać.. Teraz prędko nie wróci. Brick wystawił głowę za okno i zaczął nawoływać Selishe. Tymczasem Zoey i Henry otworzyli swoje skrzynie. Zoey: Dostałam .. magnez? Henry: A ja latarkę.. Minute później przybyły również Charlotte i Veronica. Moreno: Czyli jeszcze tylko Martin i będziemy w komplecie. Charlotte: Kto by się tam przejmował Martinem. Podeszła do jeden z pozostałych trzech skrzyni. Charlotte: Scyzoryk.. Veronica: A ja mam lakier do paznokci! Jeej! Nagle okna i drzwi zatrzasnęły się. Wkrótce i światło zgasło. Wszyscy wpadli w panikę. Veronica: Ktoś nas chce zabić! Aaaaa. Zoey: O nie! A co jeśli Martin i Selisha już zostali zabici? Charlotte: Musimy uciekać! Henry: Tylko jak? Przecież my nic nie widzimy! Brendon: Zaraz, przecież Henry ma latarkę! Henry: Ehh.. Obawiam sie ze ją zgubiłem. Moreno: No świetnie. Jesteśmy w kropce! Emma: Uspokójcie się. Tu gdzieś powinna być spiżarnia. Niech każdy zbliży się do ściany i poszuka drzwi. Każdy pomimo strachu starał się wykonać polecenie Emmy. Zoey: Hej! Chyba znalazłam jakieś drzwi! Henry: Otwórz je. Zoey otworzyła drzwi. Wszystkim ukazało się światło dzienne. Henry: Brawo Zoey, znalazłaś wyjście! Wszyscy pozostali od razu wybiegli na zewnątrz. Moreno: Chyba ubyło nam Brendona i Emmy.. Charlotte: O nie! Veroniki tez nie ma! Charlotte chciała wbiec ponownie do środka, jednak Henry jej nie pozwolił. Henry: Nie możemy tam wracać. Musimy trzymać się razem! Charlotte: Spadaj. Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić. Odepchnęła go i weszła do środka. Jednak po chwili wybiegła z piskiem. Charlotte: Tam jest krew! Uciekajmy! Jo: Żartujecie sobie? To pewnie tylko głupi Chef w przebraniu, i myśli ze uda mu się nas nastraszyć. Charlotte: Jak sobie chcesz idiotko. My uciekamy do Chrisa! Jo odważnie weszła z kijem bejsbolowym do środka. Kiedy pozostali oddalili się, słychać było jej krzyk i odpaloną piłę mechaniczną. Przyczepa Chrisa Pozostała piątka udała się do przyczepy Chrisa, aby upewnić się czy to wszystko nie jest tylko głupim zadaniem. Niestety, na miejscu mogli tylko pocałować klamkę.. Charlotte: No świetnie! Przyczepa jest zamknięta. Charlotte szarpała za klamkę. Zoey: Wiecie co.. Chyba nie powinniśmy uciekać ze stołówki. A co jeśli pozostali nas potrzebują? Henry: Raczej nic z nich już nie zostało. Zoey przygryzła wargi na samą myśl, że i ją mogło to spotkać. ' Moreno zajrzal przez okno. Moreno: W domku nikogo nie ma.. Być może Chris i Chef również zostali zabici? Brick: Gdybyś nie wygonił Selishy za okno to z jej kataną moglibyśmy czuć się bezpieczniej! Charlotte: A co, potrzebujesz ochrony na każdym kroku? Brick się zawstydził. Brick: Nie, ale.. Martwię się o nią. Nagle usłyszeli odgłos nadchodzącej piły mechanicznej. Wszyscy od razu rzucili się do ucieczki, rozdzielając się po drodze. Polana Moreno i Brick uciekali ile sił mieli w nogach w kierunku polany. Niestety, morderca biegł za nimi i co raz bardziej się do nich zbliżał. Zanim zdążyli wbiec na polane, próbowali jakoś zmylić morderce. Brick: Powinniśmy jakoś go zmylić! Jeśli nie, zabije nas! Moreno: Cały czas próbuje, ale on jest za sprytny żeby dać się zgubić. Brick: Polana już blisko, co zrobimy? Moreno: Przeżyć muzę tylko jeden z nas. Moreno zwolnił i podstawił nogę Brickowi. Ten zaliczył glebę i upadł. Moreno: Sorki amico, ale to jest gra. Brick nie zdążył wstać i morderca go dorwał. Moreno przebiegł jeszcze kawałek i schował się za jednym z drzew. Po chwili słychać było tylko głośny pisk Bricka. Wioska W kierunku wioski natomiast pobiegli Zoey, Henry i Charlotte. Każdy szukał sobie jakiegoś bezpiecznego domu, jednak wszystkie były zamknięte. W końcu Zoey udało się znaleźć jeden duży, otwarty i pusty. Zoey: Henry, znalazłam schronienie! Pierwsza do Zoey przyszła Charlotte, i odepchnęła Zoey. Charlotte: Nie wrzeszcz tak idiotko, bo to od teraz moje schronienie. Zoey: Ale.. Charlotte: Bez żadnych ale! Idź sobie znajdź coś innego. Po chwili przyszedł również Henry. Henry: Co się dzieje? Charlotte: Ten rudzielec chce mi ukraść kryjówkę. A to ja znalazłam ją pierwsza! Zoey: Wcale nie! Nie kłam! Warknęły na siebie. Henry nie rozmyślał za długo komu wierzyć. Henry: Charlotte, nie oszukuj. To Zoey znalazła sobie kryjówkę. Charlotte: Phi. A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Henry: Bo ufam jej. Znajdź sobie coś innego! Charlotte: Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić! Jesteś moim ojcem, czy co?! Henry: Nie, ale wywaliłaś Zoey z jej własnej kryjówki. A takie zachowanie jest żałosne. Charlotte: Ja ci jeszcze pokaże kto jest żałosny.. Spojrzała na niego wrogo i z fochem odeszła od domku. Henry: Zrobiła ci coś? Zoey: Nie.. Ale dzięki za interwencje. '' Nagle spowaznieli, poniewaz zauwazyli Moreno uciekajacego przed mordercą. Dodatkowo zmierzali w ich kierunku. Zoey i Henry natychmiast schowali się w domku. Moreno zauważył to i palcem wskazał mordercy domek w którym się schowali. Morderca uśmiechnął się szeroko i kopem otworzył drzwi od domku w którym znajdowała się ta dwójka. Henry & Zoey: Aaaa! Nie zdążyli nic więcej powiedzieć, gdyż morderca ich napadł. Moreno który z daleko przyglądał się tej scence, został nagle poklepany przez kogoś w ramie. Charlotte: Sprytnie, sprytnie.. Moreno: He? Nie wiem o czym do mnie mówisz. Charlotte: Nie udawaj głupiego, gdyż sama do głupich nie należę. Gdybyś nie był w spisku z mordercą to nie stał byś sobie teraz spokojnie. Moreno: Moze i jestem w spisku, ale co z tego? Charlotte: Nie martw się, nie wygadam nikomu.. Pod warunkiem, ze na dzisiejszej ceremonii zagłosujesz tak jak ja. Moreno: Stoi. Charlotte: Świetnie. Zabójca wyszedł już z domku gdzie znajdowała się Zoey i Henry. Teraz zmierzał ku Moreno i Charlotte. Morderca: Czas na zakończenie dzieła.. Charlotte: No i co teraz? Powstrzymaj go jakoś! Moreno: Nie mogę! Morderca rzucił się na nich z piłą, lecz oni odskoczyli. Charlotte: To nie masz z nim spisku? Moreno: Po pierwsze to nie on tylko ona, po drugie nie mogę jej zatrzymać. Morderca: Jeszcze jakieś ostatnie słowo? Charlotte: Tak. Szacun laska! Morderca: Dzięki.. Po czym zaczęła bieg prosto na Moreno i Charlotte, którzy nie mieli drogi ucieczki. Znajdowali się przy samej ścianie jednego z domków. Nagle jednak Selisha rzucila sie na lianie w locie na morderce, przez co wypadła jej piła. Selisha zablokowala morderczynie i zaczela okladac ją pięściami po brzuchu. Selisha: A masz ty przebrzydły staruchu! Nie powinieneś atakować moich przyjaciół. Charlotte: No proszę.. Ta dziwaczka uratowała nam życie! Chris: Nie tylko uratowała życie, ale i wygrała nietykalność! Chris nagle pojawił się znikąd. Charlotte od razu zaczęła go tulić i całować. Charlotte: Gdzie byłeś? Tak się o ciebie martwiłam. Chris: Oglądałem wasze poczynania w tajnym namiocie. Charlotte: A skoro udało nam się przeżyć.. To może my tez dostaniemy nietykalność? Chris: Skoro tak prosicie, to macie. Ale wielkie brawa naleza sie naszej morderczyni. Victoria, możesz zdjąć maske. Victoria: Ufff.. Słabi ci twoi zawodnicy. Po za Selishą oczywiście. Chris: Oj tam słabi od razu. Reklamowy Victoria jest postacią LadyAnn176 i wystapi w Tropkiach Totalnej Porażki. Jak sobie poradzi? Przekonacie się czytając odcinki, które miejmy nadzieje pojawia się nie długo. :3 Ceremonia Kilka godzin później, wieczorem wszyscy zawodnicy byli już otrząśnięci i "pozbierani" po zadaniu. Wcześniej zawodnicy wprowadzili się również do nowych stodół. Jedna dla chłopaków, a druga dla dziewczyn. Wszyscy również byli juz po głosowaniu i siedząc przed ogniskiem czekali na wyniki. Chris: Witajcie na pierwszej ceremonii po rozłączeniu drużyn! Z tej okazji, postanowiłem ze zmienimy symbol bezpieczeństwa w programie. Tym razem otrzymacie.. dziesięć wideł. Po jednej dla bezpiecznej osoby. Jo: Oszalałeś? A co jeśli ktoś nią dostanie? Chris: No to.. zginie! Hehehe. Przechodząc do konkretów oddaliście już swoje głosy, i.. Musze przyznać ze jestem zaskoczony! Nawet jeśli sam znam wynik głosowania! Veronica: Szybciej, bo muszę jeszcze umyć włosy. Chris: Dobra. Selisha, Moreno i Charlotte są bezpieczni, ponieważ wygrali zadanie. Chris rzucił im widły, a ci ich uniknęli. Chris: Kolejnymi bezpiecznymi osobami są... Zoey... i Veronica! Chris rzucił im widły. Zoey swojej uniknęła, a malująca się Veronica dostała widłami we włosy. Widły po zderzeniu rozbiły się na kawałki. Chris: Dlaczego nikt nie chce łapać moich wideł? Czuje się obrażony.. Zostało jeszcze 5 wideł.. Kolejne trzy wędrują do... Brendona.. Emmy.. i ... ... ... Jo. Rzucił całej trojce widły. Tylko Jo swoje złapała. Chris: Dzięki Jo! A wiec została jeszcze trojka chłopaków. Brick, Henry oraz Martin. A kolejną bezpieczną osobą dzisiejszego wieczoru jest... Brick. Brick uniknął rzuconej widły. Chris: A wiec został tylko Martin i Henry. Przykro mi, ale ostatnia widła wędruje do.. ... ... ... ... ... ... (gwiżdże sobie) ... ... ... ... ... Martina! Henry: Coooo? Ale.. Dlaczego ja? Charlotte: Teraz masz za swoje.. Charlotte wytknęła do niego język. Jednak wtedy nieoczekiwanie Zoey podeszła do Chrisa. Zoey: Zaczekajcie! Niech Henry zostanie w grze. On zasłużył sobie na to dużo bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.. Henry: Nie Zoey! Nie możesz! Zoey: Mogę.. I wierze ze to ty wygrasz. Podeszła do niego i pocałowała go, po czym dobrowolnie udała się na wykop wstydu. Zoey: Zegnaj Henry.. Wygraj to. Dla nas! Zoey wzbila sie w powietrze. Henry: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Chris: I tak oto poświeceniem Zoey dla ukochanego kończymy odcinek. Została jeszcze 10. Kto przetrwa, a kto pożegna się z milionem jako kolejny? Czytajcie kolejne odcinki Totalnej .. Porażki.. Wiejskiej... Legendy!! Ankiety Dziekuje za przeczytanie. Jak ocenisz odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Czy podobał ci się debiut Selishy? Tak Średnio Nie Zgadzasz sie z rezygnacją Zoey? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy